Fighting Chance
by Caplover0704
Summary: Sequel to A New Chance! Getting used to the 21st century is harder than Peggy Carter originally thought, and with Hydra's growing threat and the lose of SHIELDs support she and the rest of her team cant help but see threats at every corner, and when they do finally come, it might just be too much for her and the growing Avengers to handle.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Sequel is here already! Hope you enjoy!

Frustration filled Peggy Carter and she had to fight the powerful urge to bodily throw the gun in her hand through the paper target across from her. Instead she just tossed it angrily onto the surface in front of her.

It had been three weeks since they had heard from Phil and they had no idea what was happening on his end. If she was honest with herself, they didn't really know what was happening on their own end. Hydra had been completely silent it seemed with almost no more communications at all. That or they had found Tony's virus and had eliminated it. She really hoped it wasn't that option.

In anyway, they have heard nothing knew from anyone. And even if they had, Peggy was completely benched. She couldn't even straighten her left arm, let alone use it, and was stuck being almost useless.

"Bloody ludicrous." She muttered glaring at the pistol like it was the one that had caused her damage.

"Alright there Peggy?" Bucky's voice came from behind her and she turned to smile sarcastically at him.

"Oh yes, peachy! I so enjoy feeling completely useless!"

He casually lifted his hand to bring the target back, revealing the holes clustered together a small distance from the center and then shrugged. "Seems like you're doing pretty good still."

"Pretty good! You of all people should know that pretty good isn't good enough! If I was just pretty good I'd be dead! And besides, I can't even shoot anything that isn't his stupid little pistol because of my damn blasted arm!"

He raised an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah, true. But you can't expect to just heal instantly in four weeks."

"Steve did." She grumbled the last part, not wanting him to hear the complaint but his enhanced hearing picked it up anyway.

"Steve's a super soldier. Give yourself a break Carter, you're doing pretty well."

She sighed and nodded, giving him an apologetic look. "You're right Bucky. I'm sorry I didn't mean to basically jump down your throat. I'm just so frustrated!"

"I know, and its fine. We're all going a little crazy."

"Why didn't you go with Sam, Nat and Clint?" She asked referring to their trek down the east coast to be sure the destroyed Hydra facilities were really completely out of commission.

He gave her a 'why do you think' look and she nodded in understanding.

"Steve."

"You got it. I know he's not worried, but the idiot is never worried. He does dumb ass stunts without thinking them through and seems to forget what self-preservation is. I'm staying by him just in case."

"Hydra's plan mentioned you as well." She reminded him cautiously.

He just shrugged. "If they want to use their stupid antiserum on me go ahead. I was a perfectly healthy capable man before they screwed with me, and really I would be okay going back to being at least somewhat normal. Clint, Nat, Sam and you are and you all are beyond capable. Steve doesn't have that option. The serum is what makes him healthy."

"What if that's not their aim for you?"

She could tell he caught her meaning instantly, as a dark glower filtered over his face. "I'd just love to see them try and turn me back into a puppet."

"See that's why I want to be functional again! I'd like to know I can help both of you, not just spend all my time out in twenty-first century New York!"

"This century rubbing you the wrong way?"

"Have you seen the price of everything? A gallon of milk is almost four dollars James! Four!"

Bucky broke into laughter at her outraged expression and nodded enthusiastically. "I went out with Skye and Bruce and was very annoyed by the amount I paid for hotdogs."

"Exactly!" She said and then gave him a grin. "How is Skye doing?"

He grinned back. "Pretty good! Thor and Bruce have been helping her a lot, but heavy emotions and nightmares still bring tremors."

"Nightmares? Is she still dreaming about her father?"

"Yeah. Without S.H.I.E.L.D getting information to us she has no idea if he's still after her, or who that person was that took him."

"Also the agents who took over are hunting for her now too."

"Us as well probably. I knew the bitchy blonde woman didn't like that I was there, she probably told her real director all about the dangerous Hydra assassin that was in their midst." He said in a bitter tone with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes probably, but those agents have zero authority. They aren't the ones who started to make a connection with the American government." She reminded him and then picked up her gun and holstered it. "Come on, I can't practice anymore. I'll end up getting so aggravated that I'll break something."

They left the shooting range and returned to their apartment to find Steve blankly watching the muted TV while he stretched. As soon as he saw them he grinned and stood off the floor.

"Hey. How was shooting?"

"Discouraging." She replied walking to him and pecking his lips briefly. "I am beyond sick of my arm not working."

"I'm sorry Peg." He said with a frown. "Anything I can do?"

"Allow me to have your magical healing abilities?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately that isn't really an option. I would if I could though."

"I know darling." She replied giving him a fond smile before seating herself in one of their tall bar chairs. "I am just so sick of this frustrating waiting. Why have we heard nothing?"

"I don't know." Steve replied walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water to hand to her. "I'm beginning to be really worried about Phil and Hunter. We don't know anything about the agents that took over, or what they would do to them if they were caught again."

"As well as the others." She said, her thoughts going to Jemma. "Why do these things keep happening? One after another after another."

"Universe hates us." Bucky replied easily and then took an obnoxiously huge bite of an apple. "It's like our lives are a game or something. "Here's a good thing, enjoy it for the day and then it'll get ripped away by hydra, or a train, aliens, or SHIELD."

"Beautifully optimistic Buck." Steve remarked shooting his best friend a slightly worried look.

"Can't say it isn't true Punk!" he said pointing a finger at the other man. "When was the last time a good thing stuck?"

"Well I have Peggy." He grinned widely at her. "And you. Honestly, all things considered things could be lots worse. I could have lost my leg, the bullet that hit Peggy could have been a tiny bit further right and killed her, and we could have still been at S.H.I.E.L.D when the other agents came. I personally think we're pretty lucky."

"Talk about optimistic." He remarked.

"I think it's a good outlook, even if it's hard to see." Peggy said. "Personally all I can think about is how angry I am that Hydra is threatening you and I can't do anything about it."

"Why are we just sitting on our asses in this superbly ugly tower like giant beacon of sitting ducks?" Bucky asked as he tossed his apple core over Steve's head into the garbage.

"We're waiting for the other three to get home." Steve answered. "If they found anything new out it will give us a more definitive target in mind."

"And if we don't?"

"Well I don't know about you but I am really through with Hydra polluting my country." He replied. "I think anything they have on American soil should be the first to go."

"How many were there here?" Peggy asked.

"Eighteen, not counting the destroyed east coast ones. It should take a month or two to demolish all of them." Steve answered.

"Also, Tony's virus will let us peruse what files they open and add to get a good idea of what's there. So we're not, you know, going in blind and blowing ourselves up." His words were directed to Steve who rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Three weeks Buck. Three weeks you've been saying that. I'm fine!"

"For now." He grumbled with a pointed look.

"Yes and I'll continue to be. You are right though, we have a lot more information than before."

"They're also prepared this time." Bucky countered. "Which means extra caution,"

"It's like you think I'm five." Steve stated. "I know how to be smart Buck. I'm not a captain for nothing."

"You're a captain because they thought your ass looked good in spangly tights and liked the ring of 'Captain America.' "Bucky deadpanned in return causing Peggy to laugh and a faint blush to crawl up Steve's neck.

"You're an ass you know."

"It's my charm." He bragged with a wink and then added, "They'll be home soon right? I'm with Peggy here and am sick of waiting around."

"Yes they'll be back soon. They wanted to be thorough. We'll be able to get back out there soon."

"Me as well right." Peggy asked. "I would be very peeved with you if you were to leave me here."

"Never even crossed my mind." Steve replied honestly with a loving smile. "I did promise you we would do everything together, remember? Couldn't possibly do that with you here. Besides, I'm nothing without you."

She grinned delightedly at his words. "Yes don't you forget that darling. I am really looking forward to getting out of here. There's only so much of this century I can handle at once."

"The general public is exhausting." Steve agreed. "I'm just glad you don't have to deal with paparazzi as well. That makes it so much worse."

"I can't wait to get out of here either." Bucky agreed. "Even with occasional trips out I feel stir crazy. I think it's because I know that I can be doing something more important."

"Making dove eyes at Skye isn't important enough?" Steve asked teasingly.

"Yes, what will she do when we go and you're no longer there to distract her with your obnoxious jokes and blatant flirting?" Peggy added on, before laughing at his unamused look.

"It's harmless flirting guys! Not like she'd be interested anyway, I doubt my absence will make much of a difference."

"And there he goes, all self-doubting again." Steve said to her with a shake of his head.

"Oh whatever shall we do with him." She answered in an exaggerative sigh.

"You two are monsters. Steve finally is the one with the perfect dame; I have to fill his place of whining that no one will ever love me."

"I never did that."

"Keep telling yourself that Punk." He grinned and then shrugged. "I do like Skye a lot. She's funny and smart and such a firecracker! I just honestly don't feel like I have much of a chance gaining her attention. Her last interest was Hydra, why would she want another one?"

"You aren't Hydra!" Steve almost snapped sending him a frustrated glare that Peggy echoed. "You're more than a swell guy Buck, don't sell yourself short."

"I did worse than that Ward guy ever did." He replied with another shrug. "Doesn't matter anyway, I'm in no position to make anything serious."

"We did in the middle of fighting Hydra." Peggy reminded him, pointing between her and Steve.

"You guys are some unfair fairytale of ridiculousness."

Steve snorted and shook his head. "We're just two people who really complete each other. You and Skye could be too."

"Thanks Dr. Rogers, but I'm okay alone right now."

Peggy raised an eyebrow, smirked, and then stood. "Suit yourself Bucky. I'm going to go shower, Steve? Would you like to come with me? You know, so I won't be alone?"

His eyes widened in delight and he nodded enthusiastically, quickly moving to follow her to their bedroom and attached bathroom.

"I hate you!" Bucky called jokingly to their retreating backs, causing them both to snicker as Peggy shut the door.

"You are a devious monster Margaret Carter." Steve stated with a grin as he shucked his shirt to the floor.

"Any incentive is good incentive." She replied while removing her own clothing. "No reason for him to wallow in self-pity. Life is short, especially when a Nazi terrorist organization is aiming for you. He just needs a push to be happy."

Steve smiled at her and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her bare waist. "Agreed. I on the other hand, have all the incentive I need in the world to be happy standing right here."

"You are so cheesy!" She laughed playfully hitting his chest and then leaving her hand against him. "Not that I don't agree. Despite everything, you're all I need to be happy." She reassured him smiling into his eyes.

He grinned back and pulled her flush against him. "You said something about a shower? Did you want to still do that, or forgo it for now?"

"The shower can wait." She decided, pushing him in the direction of their bed, grinning at his delighted laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Awe look at you guys, the perfect fifties family!" Tony called as he strode toward them. "All you need is the white picket fence and two point five kids!"

Peggy grinned and slid a marker into the pages of her book and looked up to the billionaire. "How do you have a half of a kid?"

"One on the way of course!" He remarked with an exaggerative wink. "Really though, put a martini in Steve's hand and turn Barnes into a little kid, and you fit the ideal!"

"Why do I have to be the kid?" Bucky asked, halting his restless pushups to push himself into a seated position.

"You aren't the one that's practically married of course!"

Peggy grinned at his response as she and Steve sent the brunette man a pointed look. Bucky just rolled his eyes. "Hope you came with good news Stark?"

"I most certainly did! Our missing buddies are back and I think we're finally able to talk shop!"

"Finally!" Bucky cried jumping to his feet. "Did they run into problems or something?"

Tony shook his head. "Nah they don't look like they did. Clint said something about a quick scouting trip to Georgia."

"Did they find something there then?" Steve asked as he and Peggy followed the other man to their feet.

"Hydra stuff?" the genius stated with a shrug. "Nothing more than what would be usual I don't think."

"Did they hear from Phil?" Peggy asked while they followed him down to the main floor.

"No, none of us have. I really hope Agent has something going on for him, otherwise I'm going to start to get worried."

"All of us will." Steve agreed and the others fell into a silence for the duration of the trek up.

"Hello team forties!" Clint cried when they reached the floor. "Here to welcome us home?"

"Good to see you guys." Steve greeted happily.

"So good!" Bucky agreed.

"They're only happy to see you because they want to get out of the tower." Peggy informed them teasingly.

"You're not part of that?" Sam retorted shooting her a grin in return.

"Oh most definitely!" Peggy stated bluntly and then smirked at his laugh.

"These guys have been playing at domestic family life." Tony informed the three as they joined them around the couches. "All wholesome happiness with stay at home artist daddy, agent mommy and terrifying baby!"

"I'm older than they are." Bucky grumbled in feigned annoyance.

"Please never call James a baby again." Natasha asked, her expression slightly appalled. "It's a little disturbing."

Tony's grin widened and he winked. "Whatever you say darling spy! Point is: I think our soldier trio is getting restless."

"Wanna go to Georgia then?" Clint asked. "It's pretty and warm and there are Hydra agents that I think are trying to take over satellites down there?"

"For what?" Steve asked in confusion.

"They can do far more than take pictures Cap." Tony replied.

"Some are armed." Sam added.

He nodded. "Georgia sounds like a good place to start."

Peggy leaned her head against Steve's shoulder and asked, "Other than that, nothing new?"

"No." Natasha answered. "Nothing from Phil, nothing from Hydra."

"Waiting is awful." Peggy muttered and received a murmur of agreement from the rest of them.

"Not much we can do about it though." Sam pointed out.

"I think we should have a movie night!" Tony exclaimed suddenly. "You three need a rest, and I don't want everyone just running off immediately again. Maria is getting a Quinjet to us tomorrow, and I've got a few things to finish as well. Let's just, chill okay?"

Peggy frowned at his slightly nervous tone. "Tony, is everything okay?"

"Peachy Peg! It's not like last time my team went without me they got blown up and could have died or anything. Nothing like that at all!"

The six stayed silent for a second and then Clint asked, "Are you missing your suits Tony?"

The billionaire sighed and nodded. "Yes. I feel so useless with you guys going out and dismantling Hydra while I just sit here. Bruce and Thor are busy with Skye, so I don't even have the comfort of them going."

"What, are us regular people chopped liver?" Sam asked almost indignantly.

"No, you guys just need some big guns! I think we would all feel better if there was an additional flyer, or a Hulk."

"Your worry is sweet Tony." Peggy told him, reaching over Steve's lap to pat his hand. "And we appreciate it a lot. A team movie night tonight sounds fantastic."

"It's practical." He rebuked but gave her a little smile. "Movie it is then! J, get Thor Bruce and Skye!"

"Right away Sir."

"You old timers seen Star Wars yet?"

Clint gasped loudly at Tony's question and nodded his head enthusiastically. "Oh you so have to! Some of the best!"

"It was on the list." Steve answered. "I haven't had a chance to see it yet though."

"I just started reading the Harry Potter novels, if they're as good as that I would love to watch them." Peggy added.

"Oh so much! Space ships and futuristic fighting, syfy weapons, wookies, and the best plot twist in history!" Clint cried happily.

"He's a bit of a fan." Natasha clarified.

"Star Wars it is then, and tomorrow I'm going to give you all awesome presents and you can think about leaving me to my lonesome then. For now though, we can all play at happy domestic family!"

"As long as I am not the baby." Bucky conceded.

"Fine, you get to be the terrifying older brother we all use to threaten people with as long as you agree that Cap and Pegs are mom and dad."

"No argument there."

Peggy rolled her eyes fondly at his definitive tone and leaned up to whisper in Steve's ear. "Is this anything like what you would have pictured your family to be?"

"Well, there's far more technology than I had ever thought." He answered with a small laugh. "And I never envisioned so much, well, that." He pointed to where Tony and Bucky were playfully arguing with each other, threats flying back and forth between the two like bullets while the other three just laughed and egged them on, "but despite it being 2015 and nothing is in anyway the same, as well as there being the always hovering threat of destruction, I have you and since the moment you punched that annoying smart ass in the face I knew any family I would have would have to include you."

"From that moment huh? Pretty optimistic of you Rogers."

He gave a sheepish grin and squeezed her waist. "No one else would ever do. It was either you or no one."

She frowned at the hint of sadness to his tone and jostled his hand so he would look into her eyes. "Tomorrow night, let's go out. A real date. Dinner, dancing. Everything we missed out on then."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes shining brightly at the idea.

"Absolutely. We deserve it. You will always be a soldier, and I will always be a spy, but that doesn't mean we can't have the happy domestication as well." She pointed at their laughing team mates. "Tony said we were playing at family, but there's no play. We are a family, and with everything that has been happening, it is hard to see anything beyond Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D, but we need a life too."

"It is about time I cashed in on that rain check, huh?"

"Oh you are damn right it is."

AN:

I am so so so sorry for the long wait everyone! I just moved back home and had to drive all the way across the country to get there and it didnt leave a lot of time to write unfortunately. I do have the next few days completely free though so expect lots of updates on this and all my other stories, including a continuation of A Chance for a Family. Thank you so much for being so incredibly patient!


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you working on?" Peggy asked as she entered Tony's lab, causing the billionaire to jump and almost drop his sauntering iron to the ground.

"Damn Peggy, scare the life out of me why don't you!"

"Is that a new suit?" She leaned over his shoulder to peer at the metal and then grinned. "It is! Are you planning on joining us?"

"Not this time." He tossed the tool onto the table and spun around to face her. "I destroyed them all for Pepper, but that was before I became a target for the people I was helping and now my team is together again and I'm not even doing anything. I hope she understands."

He shot the pieces a dirty look and shrugged, while Peggy frowned at him.

"You are doing something." She lifted her uninured arm to point at the six uniforms hanging behind them. "You're keeping us safe."

"Oh yeah!" His expression brightened and he lurched to his feet and ran to pull one of them down. "I fixed it. Completely fire proof now. As well as a few extra additions."

She smiled and grasped the material from him, stroking its soft surface and resting her palm over the eagle on the chest. "No more explosion burns then?"

"Definitely not! Also I have a special something just for you."

She moved her intrigued eyes after him as he crossed to another section of the lab and pulled out a contraption of leather and metal. "It's for your arm. This part here," He lifted it to eye level and pointed at a padded section, "goes flat against your back and these straps go under your arm and hook over the collar bone. Its super soft and you'll barely feel it, it's just the part that secures it, while this," he spun it in his hands and pointed to the black metal parts, "these support all the weight in your arm and shoulder, and this leather cover goes over it, basically obscuring it from view. It's designed to be basically weightless and comfortable."

"Tony this is fantastic!" she exclaimed happily, reaching out and grabbing the brace. "It will help me use the shoulder and get rid of the sling?"

"Absolutely. I mean, obviously it isn't healing it faster, but it will support it. It's basically one of those really nice leg or arm braces physical therapists give now a days, but Starkified, so way better."

"It's wonderful." She sat her uniform down on his vacated chair and slid her arm out of the sling. "Help me?"

He grinned and then nodded, quickly moving over to assist her as she slid her arm into the brace and secured it onto herself. Once situated on he put the soft leather cover on and stood back with a huge grin. "Go on, straighten your arm."

She lifted the limb and slowly stretched it out straight at her side and then her grin widened to meet his. "Thank you so much Tony!"

"Sure thing Pegs! You won't be able to lift it over your head, I couldn't find a way to support that muscle movement, but you can go out and in front of you. As long as it doesn't have bad recoil, you could use it to shoot too."

"This is a life saver Tony, it really is."

He shrugged. "It's something you need. Obviously you shouldn't sleep in it, and don't use it if you're just lounging around here or anything. We don't want your shoulder to stop healing because it's dependent on the brace."

"Yes for sure. It is definitely a mission asset only. I want to go show Steve it though."

"Yeah totally, gotta show the beau." He remarked with an exaggerative wink. "Oh reminds me, you guys got a date tonight huh?"

Her smile widened and she gave a nod. "Yes dinner and dancing."

"Probably not what the young people of now call dancing right? Or yes? Because I gotta admit it takes a lot to try and picture you and Capsicle club dancing."

She raised an eyebrow at his amused tone. "I don't think I plan on finding out what exactly that is or why you're picturing us doing it. Natasha helped us find an actual forties style swing dancing club, since the Stork Club closed years ago."

"Hey cool. You'll get to have a night in the past." He gave her a smile.

"Exactly. I think it will be a good night."

"If it's only good, you guys aren't doing something right." He gave another wink and she grinned at it.

"I will have to agree with you there." She scooped up the uniform and handed it back over to him. "Thank you so much for this Tony, all of this."

"No problem. And with this suit done, next time I'll be able to do more than make you guys look cool."

"You do such a good job of it though." She stated with a nod to the material in his hands.

"Of course I do, I'm Tony Stark."

She laughed and gave him a fond wave as she left the lab and instantly made her way up to the teams gym where she was certain Steve was currently at.

She was correct, and found him sparing with Natasha the two of them moving more like they were dancing then fighting. When he caught sight of her he paused to lift a hand to wave and was instantly flat on his back with Natasha's foot on his chest and her Widows Bite aimed at his throat.

"Way to get distracted Steve. I could have killed you if I wanted to."

He sighed and brushed her foot off so he could pull himself to his feet. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry Nat, I was just saying hi to Peggy."

"I agree with Natasha. If I were her, I would have sent one of those bites your way." Peggy said with a teasing grin as she walked to him.

"You just like to shoot me." He remarked with a smile.

"Only when you deserve it."

"And you would have." Natasha added for her.

He affectionately rolled his eyes and gave an absentminded nod before reaching out to gently run his hand over the brace around Peggy's arm. "Did Tony make you this?"

"Yes, isn't it brilliant?" She replied removing the cover and showing him the movements she could now do. "He really should market some of the things he creates for us."

"It is." He gave her a wide smile. "Can you shoot with it?"

"He said I could, as long as I am careful. I can't wear it too often, or the arm will get used to it and not heal as fast as it should."

"I'm glad you have it then. You'll feel better knowing you have better movement."

"I'll feel better not being completely useless."

"You're never useless." He rebutted with a shake of his head. "Not at all."

She gave a one armed shrug. "Okay maybe not completely."

He gave a definitive nod and then glanced down at his sweaty workout clothes and frowned. "I should probably shower. I happen to have a date with the greatest woman ever, can't show up filthy can I?"

Peggy laughed and exchanged an amused glance with Natasha. "Go get cleaned up soldier. Don't want my best guy taking me dancing while he reeks of defeat and sweat."

He sighed in exaggerative exasperation and bent forward to kiss her cheek briefly. "I'll see you soon Pegs."

She watched him run out of the gym with a warm smile and then turned to face a smirking Natasha. "Don't give me that look. You are exactly the same way with Clint and you know it."

She shrugged. "I will never admit it."

"Not a surprise." She glanced down to her braced arm and then up to the other woman. "Would you mind assisting me out of this so I can get ready myself?"

"Of course. You're wearing the blue dress we got a week ago, right?"

"I am." She replied as they began the short trek to Natasha's floor. "I love that it's incredibly close to my style."

"There's quite a bit of modern vintage style out there. Though Pepper and I are determined to get you into something completely modern sometime soon."

"I'm wearing those heels Pepper bought." She pointed out. "I figure that's a good start."

Natasha grinned and shot her an amused look. "Ooh opened toe shoes dancing with Steve. You're a braver woman than me!"

Peggy hit her arm gently. "He isn't going to be that bad."

She only received another grin before the other woman disappeared behind her door. Peggy laughed and followed her waving at a lounging Clint as she entered.

"Hey Pegs!" He called with an exuberant wave in return. "Excited for your night out on the town?"

She nodded happily and a mischievous smirk crossed his features. "You say that now, but Bucky, Tony and I have forced one bad ass suit at your pretty boy. You'd never in a million years realize it was khaki Rogers!"

She laughed and gave him a pointed look. "I don't mind the khaki. I think you forget sometimes that we are from the same time period. I'm used to khaki."

His features twisted into an affronted look and he all but gasped. "That must be remedied. Natasha!"

"I'm working on it! I'm not magic!" She called from their room.

Peggy rolled her eyes with a warm exasperated sigh. "We do not dress that badly. We both fit in."

"You maybe Peggy dearest." He said. "You would look killer in a garbage bag. Steve though, he kinda looks like a grandpa stuck in a hot body. Not tonight though! I assure you!"

Natasha appeared at her side before she could reply. "Come on Peggy. Lets go before my boyfriend can wax more poetic about yours."

"I was not waxing!" He called to their retreating backs. "Merely stating mine and our teammates genius! You'll see!"

A couple hours later Peggy had to admit that he was absolutely right. She stepped out of the elevator and was completely stunned by the sight of Steve sitting at the kitchen island. She knew she looked amazing in the deep blue silken dress she wore, with her hair curled and make up impeccable but she almost felt underdressed compared to the dark material incasing Steve's broad shoulders and slim waist.

"Don't you clean up nicely Captain." She greeted, causing his head to jerk up and mouth to fall open.

"Me? No way, Peggy you look, you just, wow." He managed to stutter out and she laughed gently before walking closer and held out a hand to him.

"We can just go wow everyone then shall we? Ready for me to finally teach you how to dance Steve?"

He smiled fondly and placed his hand in hers before standing. "More than ready."

AN: I am soo sorry everyone! Thank you for being amazingly patient and perfect!


End file.
